The Elric's go to Hogwarts
by phox455
Summary: Phox is sent to sent to get Ed to go to Hogwarts were he and Al meet the trio and help them in there 7th year. This is my frist fanfic plz read and review. FMAHP crossover. There will be no mention to the 6th book in this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

The Elric's go to Hogwarts

The Search

"Ugh, I can't believe I have to waste my summer trying to find some kid alchemist." I say with my green eyes rolling and my anger building up. "Hey relax Phox, if we don't find this kid Voldermort will and then he'll have all kinds of head problems." stated a boy with black hair and green eyes, that was traveling with me, trying to calm me down be for I did anything dramatic "Ensue me sir, do you know were the Elric's would be staying." he asked a porky man. "Do you mean the Full Metal Alchemsit?" he asked and the boy nodded "Ya he staying up stairs, why do you want to know?" "Umm..." he replied looking around and his eye landed on me silently begging for help.

I moved up and laced my hands together and put on a sad bugging face and said "The Elric's are said to be our only family left. Both our mother and father are dead and our mother always use to tell us about how her sister marred an alchemist named Elric. We have been searching for weeks, and we heard of a state alchemist by the name of Elric so we come to see if it is him because it is are only lead leaved. So if you would be so kind to let us what for then in there room to see if it was fruitless or not." I move closer to him and look straight into his eyes with my puppy dog look and slowly start oozing my subduing charm on him.

"Well I don't know,..." my charm starts to take evect "...But I guess it would be okay."  
"Oh thank you vary much sir." I then turn to my companion and whisper "Ha ha... I got us in and you didn't"  
He glares at me and says "Shut up" We start to follow the inn keeper up to the room to wait of the Elric's.

Later

"Man, I'm beat." Came a voice from outside the room. We heard a key scrap into the lock and see the door open with behind it a shorter blonde boy and a huge suit of armor behind him.  
"WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU!" the human one. He slapped his hands together and put them to the ground and then a big flash of light appeared and we were both lifted up and something coiled around us. "Who are you and why are you in our room?" the boy asked again.

I look over at Harry he looks back and I roll are eyes. We turn back the kid and the armor and I ask "Are you Edward Elric?"  
"Why do you want to know?" he replies  
"It's are mission to find him. So are you him or not." Harry stated calmly  
"And how gave you the order to find him."the blonde asked

"Ok, I'm getting bored of being stuck here so..." I said while moving my hands into the spell to transform my binding material back into wood.  
"You can't break free, that's solid iron you are stuck in." the blonde stated with pride. While I finished the spell.  
"Okay now that is done, to bisness; Edward Elric you have been requested to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

End of chapter one

Hey everyone this is my first fanfic so please be nice and review and also if you see any spelling or grammer mistakes please put them in your review so I can fix it, and Phox name is said like fox the animal. Please reveiw. and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: The Intergration

Chapter 2: The Integration

Both the blonde and the armor that follows him around stared at me in shock. The blonde's mouth hanging open like a fish out of water he finally stuttered out "h..ho...How did you do that?"

"Simple, I just transfigured the iron back into wood and moved it back into the floor." I stated simply.

"Um...Phox could you get me out of this. I can't reach my wand or I'd do it my self." My travel companion asked me.

"Uh, oh, ya sure, sorry" I said as I begin to move my hands to the spell to free him.

"Who are you people? What is Hogwarts? Who do you work for." ask the blonde kid his fear rising, his eye start dashing around the room finally he screams "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"We are getting nowhere this way." I sigh then putting my hand over my eyes resisting the urge to sock the kid. "Ok, if you will answer my one small, tiny question" as I show him how small it is with my fingers; it was smaller then the thickness of a piece of paper. "And then we will answer ALL of your questions. Is that ok with you?"

"Ok, fine go ahead, fire away." the blonde retorted.

"Are you Edward Elric the FullMetal Alchemist?" I ask him.

"Yes I am," he reasoned with pride "now my questions."

I sigh, "Ok, fine, I'm Phox Chant the guy next to me is Harry Potter, Hogwarts is just what I said it was, a school for witches and wizards, what we are, well Harry's human and me well, that's for me to know and you to never find out."

"Ok, well who sent you to find me?" he asked.

I roll my eyes, thinking great more questions "Dumbledore, he is the headmaster at Hogwarts."

"Are we going to Hogwarts to introduce Edward to Professor Dumbledore or not?" Harry asked, sounding annoyed.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere without Al" Ed stated crossing his arms and looking stubbly.

"Ok fine he can come too, so, where is he?" Harry asked. He start looking around the room for another person, and then the armor behind Ed says "Um... that's me." He says as he points to himself. Harry, having his back to Al, jumps a foot in the air. He turned around, his hand on his ear and his face flushed and sweaty and asks, "Who said that?"

"Um... I did," replied Al with fear and sadness in his voice.

"How can empty armor talk?" Harry asked. I roll my eyes at his stupidness and explain it to him again.

"Harry it is empty..." I say as I massage me right temple with my right hand "...but..." I say as I throw my left hand with my pointer finger up and I point to Harry "...it has a soul bound to the armor."

Harry stood there with a blank look on his face and his jaw moved up and down as if the words he wanted to say would not form in his mouth. Then suddenly he spits out "What the..., wait, you explained this to me before haven't you Phox?"

I reply to his question with a nod of my head. "So are you two" I point to Ed and Al "ready to board the train that will take us all to Hogwarts?"

"Well all of our stuff is all packed, so I guess so, but how are we getting to the station?" Ed asked.

"Simple really, we are apparitioning there. So please hold hands and forms a circle around me and we will be on our way."

Ed grabbed Al's hand and reached for Harry's around me and Al did the same for the other hand. After they had finished the circle and placed their suitcases around me too. I lifted my right hand above my head, raised my pointer and middle fingers, and spun around with me, making an arc around everyone and then a big circle of flames scorched the floor just outside of the circle the boys had made around me and then we landed at platform 9 3/4.

End of chapter 2

Fear of Falling- Thanks for the advice I will keep it in mind, and I got an over from Dragon and Sword Master to be my beta too. In addition, thanks on the complaint on the plot. I had thought of so I pick this one to do my favorite one.

Dragon and Sword Master- Don't call me Ms. Kitsune that is my friend Hannah, not me. In addition, thanks for proofreading this chapter.

Moonglitter2- holds out hand I want my cookie now


	3. Chapter 3

Recap

...we landed on platform 9 3/4.

Chapter 3 - The Train Ride and Meeting the Headmaster

"Here we are platform 9 3/4; the train should be here in a few minutes." I told everyone, because, before we left Hogworts, Dumblodore told me not to bring them to headquarters but to Hogworts instead. And there they will be trained up to there year and given information about the wizarding world. I hadn't really told Harry this yet incase Voldermort tried to tap onto his mind to find out what are plan for the Elric's were.

"Hey Phox," Harry called out to me snapping me out of my thoughts, "I thought we were to taking them," whipping his thumb back at the Elric's who were looking around the station in wonder at all the magical stuff like a couple a muggle born 1st years. Harry lowed his voice to a whisper, "to headquarters"

"Change of plans."I replied simply.

In the background a train whistle went off signaling to us that the train was here and it was time to board.

"Well boys," I called over to Ed and Al "It's time to go to Hogworts."

"Lets go" called Harry "we need to introduce you to the Headmaster, then off to Diagon Ally for your school supplies." This snapped them out of their awe of the scarlet train.

"Hun? Oh ya, lets go Al." Ed called out.

"Coming brother." he replied back

I gibbed my trunk and walked on to the train and into the first compartment and left the door open for the guys. I sept up on the seat by the window and lifted my trunk into the lounge rack and opened it. I started digging around my trunk around for my CD player so, I can listen to my music while Harry explain to the guys all about Quidditch. "...there are two beaters and a keeper..." I slip my headphones over my ears and turn it on to Simple Plans "Shut Up" AN I'm not going to give you the words so if you want the lyrics go too http/display.lyrics. I sat there with my eyes closed mouthing the words and tapping my foot, completely oblivious to the world around me when suddenly Harry yanked off my left head phone and yelled in my ear. I jumped and almost half a foot in the air and screamed "God Dammit Harry What do you want!"

Everyone in the compartment started laughing. Harry finally choked out, "I wanted to get you opinion on what classes theses two should take. I told them defiantly not potions, but they should take transfiguration and charms and they really want to take potions too. Which I think is crazy, going into N.E.W.T. potions they will have to do a ton of studying to get in."

"What can I say,"said Ed "Potions sounds really interesting as do charms and transfiguration."

"Well Care of Magical Creatures sounds really good to me." said Al in a soft voice. You think "he seems like a real softy, a lot like Hagrid." I say to them "Potions is really hard and Snape is just a jerk to everyone but it is a good class, charms is really fun too, and transfiguration is really hard but a good bit more science magic then charms and potions is really a magical science class then anything. But I think you two would love transfiguration it's a good bit like alchemy. You should also think about taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, its really helpful and useful in this time of war." I look over at Al "And Care of Magical Creatures I heard was really good, I never took it but Harry did." as I look over at him with a evil glint in my eye that told him "payback". Al then turned to Harry and started questioning him like a five year old trying to guess there Christmas presents. As Ed started to ask me questions about the other classes.

Later as the sun was setting, the boys quitted down and started looking out the window in hopes of seeing the school. About 10 minuets later we stopped at Hogsmeasde station and there was a carriage there with two thestrals to pull us up to the school.

"What are those things pulling the carriage?" asked Ed

"Oh there Thestrals," said Harry "only people who have seen death can see them."

"Oh, who did you see die?...we saw are mother." Ed told us in a small voice

"This guy named Cedric Diggory in my 4th year he was murdered by a man named Wormtail on the order of Lord Voldermort and many others but after that is when I started seeing them.

"Can you see them too Phox?" Ed asked I though about it I know I could say no so I don't have to tell them about it about my past, and how Hogworts became my haven, and how he hurt me but I shouldn't lie it will make me more like them.

"Ya, I can see them too...It was my parents, they where both murdered when I was 3 about 2 weeks apart." I lowered my gaze down to the ground trying hard not to let the tears come as I relived there deaths in my mind...I was walking happily through a field holding my mothers hand, I look up to see her smile kindly down to me she was in a simple red dress her long brown hair pulled back. I smile back to her with a simple laugh add in as a breeze came throwing my red hair and my mothers brown around. Suddenly the wind stopped and man on a house drew his sword and cut me mother from her left shoulder down to her right side. Her scream filled the air her red dress became cover in blood. The man jumped off his horse and grabbed me and beat me in the face and threw me down into the ground. I landed face first and I felt him cutting into my back I began to scream. He soon finished and rode off on his horse leaving me for dead as his mark that these were his killings. But a punch of adrenaline and survival instinct forced me to move to find others I wonder back towards my home and fell unconscious about 100 yards away nearly dead from blood loss...We had left the small town in Japan that we lived in before my mother died and moved back to my fathers home country of England. We were walking down an empty street when from behind us. My father sensing the danger pushed me into the near by bushes and throw me his ring just before the hooded and masked man stabbed him in the heart with a knife. As my father fell I wanted to run out and hold him but I sat still knowing that the killers would get me too if I move a muscle. His flaming red hair which I got from him turned blood red from the blood that made a pool around his head...

I suddenly sapped back to reality when I felt the cold steel of Al's armor on my shoulder. Asking me if I was ok. "What oh ya, I'm fine." I told him as I wiped away the tears on my face that must have fell from my green eyes when I was thinking about them. "Well lets get going we got to get up to castle and meet Dumbledore in the Great Hall." I told them I stared to climb in to the carriage and waited for the others to get in. It was kinda cramped with Al in too. I saw Harry shooting me sympathetic looks because he know what basically happened to them and he knows what its like to live without a mother and father only horrible substitutes. I tried hard to avoid all of there glance at me by staring out the window but it didn't help. I could feel all of there eyes on me with ether confusion or sympathy.

About ten minuets later but felt like 20 the carriage bummed to a halt and we all climbed out. I lead the group up the path to the oak front doors and pushed them open. I look behind me to see Ed's jaw dropped at how wonderful it was. I just started to laugh as Ed was looking like a kids first time in a candy shop. Harry looked at me asking me what was so funny and I just pointed at Ed's face and he started laugh too. Ed snapped out of his shock and look at us like we were crazy and that just made me laugh harder. When he ask what was so funny I just kept laughing while saying "Your face ,ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Well, what all this excitement about?" called out a gentle voice from behind us. Harry turned around and called out "Prof. Dumbledore!" and he ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Is this the boy I sent you to find?" he ask indicting Ed.

"Yes sir this is Edward Elric," I said pointing to Ed "and this is his younger brother Alphonse Elric." indicating Al

"Ah, good, good. Well Mr. Elric, we will need to get you a body, we can't have the students thinking that are school armor is taking classes, now can we."

"Well, um, no sir I guess we can't" said Al with his hand on rubbing the back of his head if he was human you bet he would be blushing.

"Well come in, we will have you being shorted in front of the whole school on Sept. 1 after the first years. Until then you will being staying in the Gryffindor dormitory. Mr. Potter, Miss Chant, would you kindly show the elder Mr. Elric the dormitory. Mr. Elric junior would you please follow me I will get you all fix up." The Headmaster then lead Al off in the direction of him office. Harry stared climbing the main stairs that lead up to the dormitory.

We then later arrived at the Fat Lady's picture she told us that the passwords will not be set up till Sept.1 in the morning so they don't have to memorize them over the summer with no one to help. So we just walk in and Harry showed Ed which room the guys will be staying in. I wonder up the girls staircase to my room. That will be mine all year, just mine. Because of the war a lot of fathers have removed there daughters form school or they have been murder by the death eaters. So all the girls either get there own room or get a roommate. And I was one of the few that get there own room. I got my stuff out of my trunk and start decorating my room. I put up my posters of my favorite rock bands, pull out my cd player and my cd's and put them on my dresser, then pulled out my wand and placed a simple magic repellant charm that lets muggle objects work inside Hogworts. I put in my Simple Plan cd. The music blared out of it, I still had my wand and changed my walls to a dark blue and my sheets to dark blue too. After that I wonder down into the empty common room and sat there in front of the fire looking down at my fathers ring. The ruby and two shippers next to it glittered in the fire light. Suddenly the portrait hole open and enter a human Al and Dumbledore. Al has short sandy blonde hair, golden eyes just like his brothers and he is about 5'1 which is about 1inch shorter then Ed.

"Wow Al you are looking good especially in that school uniform. Even if it is a bit big on you." I call across the common room.

"Well you all should get heading off to Diagon Ally soon and Mr Elric, I would suggest you borrow some clothes from Mr. Potter or your brother then be off, alright, good. Well off you go." called out the headmaster, he then walk out the portrait hole. Al run up the boys stair case and then about 5 min later come down with a extremely stunned Ed.

"Well I see Ed is shocked but its time to be of to Diagon Ally! We will be traveling by floo powder, because that is about as fast as we can get there." I walk over to the fire and pick up the bag of powder and I turn back to the guys. "Ok to travel by floo powder you must first grab a handful of powder," I demisted the hand ful of powder, "Then step into the fire," I step almost into the the fire, "Then throw the powder down on the ground and call out the name of your destination. I will go first then Ed, Al and finally Harry." I walk over the fire place drop the bag of powder and step into the fire, throw down the powder and call out "Diagon Ally!"

End of Chapter 3

AN: Ok I know I said one week and then it turned into a month. I'm really sorry, I mean it really really really really sorry. I whole life turned upside down and 180 degrees. I got a paper for school I put off till the last minute...I got a stumic(sp) propmle which truned out to be the beggnings of an oulser...then my boyfriend of 6 months dumps me 2 days before school starts... and then there is school itself...new teachers... football games...clubs...I'm pretty much busy everyday of the school week after school. It sucks but I don't want to drop anything I'm doing...So I typed this up on my free time on weekends and after homework...and my Beta reader never gave it back (cough Dragon and Sword Master cough) sorry I fogot I cought a summer cold, and now I got it again! So I'm really sorry this toke so long to get out but now you have it, so pease don't stoke me home and murder me in my sleep...


	4. Chapter 4

Recap...

"I will go first, then Ed, Al and finally Harry." I walk over the fire place drop the bag of powder and step into the fire, throw down the powder and call out "Diagon Ally!"

Chapter 4

The green fire spun me around in circles until it spit me out in the Leaky Cauldron. I step out still semi-dizzy and waited for Al, Ed and Harry to come out. I look around the pub and it looks the some as normal. The tables clean and yet at the same time really dirty looking, and Tom standing behind the bar cleaning his glass and he shot me a friendly, toothless grin that he gives to everyone. I smile back as a big gust of wind comes out from behind me singling the arrival of Ed. I turned around, smiled at him, and said "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron!"

Ed started to look around when another gust of wind come from the fire and there Al stands, who steps out and begins to sway from side to side like a new fish out of water. He heads over to his brother and they look around the old pub together, being careful not to touch anything. Another gust of wind comes and out steps Harry, glass askew.

"Well now that we are all here, lets get all of are things, first stop Gringotts." Called out Harry while adjusting is glasses

"We're going where?" Ed replied, not knowing anything now.

"Gringotts, the wizard's bank. We need wizard's money to buy our school things." Harry said back

"Oh" that was all Ed said as we headed out the pub to the back yard. The back was just a patch of browning grass and a garbage can standing next to a solid brick wall.

"Well this is just a dead end, I don't see any shops or bank." said Ed as if he was king of the world.

"Just you wait, shortie, you will see soon enough." I reply with a smirk on my face. Ed's temper flared and he burst out "Who are you calling a super midget that makes you want to step on him!"

"Woh Ed, chill pill. I didn't call you a super midget. Just wait and you will see Diagon Ally." I stated.

As I was saying all of this to Ed, Harry was tapping the brick wall with his wand and the wall then folded back to reveal Diagon Ally. "Well Ed what did I tell you. There is Diagon Ally."

"But, how? There is no evidence, nothing changed, it just moved. . . ."

"Ed, its magic, it doesn't have to make sense," Said Harry to answer Ed's question.

"Well, let's get going, come on Ed, Al" I called out to the two brothers standing there in amassment.

When we entered the Alley, the boys' eyes popped out and stated scanning the whole ally as we started to walk. We passed Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and just outside were Draco Malfoy and his two flunkeys. He spotted the four of us and started to walk over to make trouble for Harry and me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty and his redheaded half-blood girlfriend, and who would be these two short little boys?" Draco asked is his cold voice. My whole body tensed forcing myself not to punch Malfoy's smug face. When Ed's voice comes out with "Who did you say was a super-ultra short kid!"

"Brother please, we don't want any trouble." Said Al in his calming voice laced with worry

"Malfoy, if I have told you once, I have told you a million times, I am NOT Harry's GIRLFRIEND! Get that through your thick skull and into that tiny pea brain of yours! Now, go away unless you want my fist in your face." I told him while raising my fist threatening him.

"Now, now. No need to be violent Chant," replied Malfoy calmly "or I might just have to teach you a lesson."

"Draco as if you could ever beat me in a fight, so what would you do; would you have your flunkeys fight for you? They couldn't even beat a fly." I commented back

"Who ever said I was going to use Crabbe or Goyle, and not my magic." Draco replied with a smirk and a creepy almost perverted look in his eye rolling his wand around in his hand.

Now Harry stepped in front of me as if to block me from leaping at Malfoy and killing him and said "Draco you couldn't kill a fly with your magic, so why don't you leave us alone, unless you want me to tell the whole school when we get back that you are gay." With that said, you could see Malfoy pale. Malfoy stormed off followed by his goons, when he bumped into a fellow Hogwarts student. The girl had her long brown hair pulled back in an American Indian style and was dressed in blue jeans a red tank top with a brown button up shirt over the tank top. The brown haired girl flared up after Malfoy didn't apologize for walking into her. She yells over at him "Hey, how about a sorry, Malfoy." Her friend, a girl with long dirty blond hair and blue eyes, turns after her friend and nods her head in agreement with that.

Malfoy turns back around and says "Why don't you watch where you're going, you filthy mud-bloods." With that comment, the brown haired girl temper flairs and she walks up to Malfoy turns him so he facing her and punches him dead in the mouth.

"Hopefully that will teach you to watch not only your tongue but your feet too!" The brown haired girl yell and walked up to her blonde friend high five her and continued on there way.

With that, I start to laugh and I said loud enough for Malfoy to hear me "That's karma for you!"

After the Malfoy incident, we continued our way up to the bank. Ed and Al looked like little kids in the big city for there first time. When we finally reached Gringotts, Ed and Al just stared up in wonder at the huge marble building. We walked through the front doors to find Ed looking at the sign inside saying

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there."_

_(Page 72 of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone)_

"Hey Phox what does that sign means? What would you find besides treasure?" Ask Ed

"Oh the sign, its means if you steal from bank you will end up dying before you get out with the money."

"How can they guarantee that? I mean it's just a bank, they will always have robbers in the world." Ed said

"They can guarantee that because the bank vaults are all underground and they are in a huge tunnel network that would take years to figure a way out." I told Ed. He looked at me with absolute confusion, "you will see soon enough."

We head into the bank and walk across the marble hall up to the first open goblin. We walked up to the goblins desk and Harry said, "Hello, I'm here on Hog-works business and I need to go to the Hogwarts fund vault, Miss Chants vault and my vault, Potter."

"Alright sir. Do you have the keys to the keys to the faults?" Ask the goblin

"Yes I do." Harry said as he pulled out two gold keys, "Phox your key."

"Oh ya, it's right here in my pocket." I said as I reach into my front pocket. However, my key wasn't in there, I checked my other pockets but my key wasn't in them ether. "Oh crap, where is it?"

"What's wrong?" ask Harry with concern,

"I think I lost my key." I told Harry with shock, "wait a second, Malfoy had his wand out when we were auguring."

"That's not possible; we would have seen him levitate the key out of your pocket." Harry told me surely.

"He must have done it after we left after laughing at him. I'll be back."

I ran down the Alley looking up and down it to find Malfoy. As I was walking past Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor, I said not too loudly "Where the hell could that bastard Malfoy be!" And just then Malfoy walks up behind me and says

"I'd be careful of what you say about me Chant, especially since I have this." He says as he pulls out the key to my vault.

"Give that back Malfoy!" I yelled, as I tried to grab it but Malfoy only raised his hand, putting it out of my reach. I was about to punch Malfoy when his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, grabbed me and held me back by my arms. Just then, Harry came around the corner seeing me held back

"Phox, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"He has the key to my vault that's what wrong Harry." I replied.

"Malfoy, give it back."

"Make me Potter." Malfoy said, challenging him. Suddenly, a pillar of stone wrapped around Malfoy's body.

"Wow, I didn't know it took two pipsqueaks to take me down." Malfoy commented. Ed started to get angry at this, but only by the force of Harry and Al holding him back not to punch him.

"Who did you call miniature size! You better be careful Malfoy, you never know when I'll get back at you."

"So, what? I can see you prepare your alchemy with that transmutation circle that you have to do in order to make it work" Malfoy responded within his stone prison.

Ed just laughed darkly. "How little you know, is pathetic. Don't try to act as if you know anything about alchemy when you know nothing." With that said Malfoy just gave him that 'ugh, I hate you for being right' look. His two goons were still holding me, with a good bit of strength I pulled my right arm, which was being held by Crabbe, and brought it back into his stomach, forcing him to free my right to hold his stomach in pain. With my right arm free, I swung to hit Goyle, who was holding my left arm and punched him dead in the jaw sending him reeling. Now free, I walked up to Malfoy, held in place and punched him dead in the nose, and as I punched him, I could feel and hear his nose brake. When he screamed out in pain, I grabbed my bank key from his hand and slipped it back into the back pocket of my blue jeans and said to him

"Thank you for your time" with an overly fake happy smile that was lip tight and walked off, calling the boys' to hurry up.

We had gotten through Gringotts and got all the money we needed to get all of our school supplies. Our first stop was Flourish and Blotts, where we stopped in and bought: 2 copies of Standard Book of Spells Grade 7, Grade 5 and Grade 4, two copies of Intermediate Transfiguration; a copy of Asiatic Anti-Venoms; and one of Magical Drafts and Potions; two copies of A History of Magic; two copies of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi; 2 copies of Confronting the Faceless. After paying for all the books, which filled 2 big bags, which Harry and I split carrying around. Then we head of to the Apothecary to refill Harry and my potion supplies and get 2 cauldrons and basic positions ingredients for Ed and Al. After that, Harry needed his robes refit and Ed and Al needed school robes so we headed off to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and got them fit. Therefore, our last stop was Ollivanders.

"Ok this is a warning, Ollivander is kinda creepy. So be nice and no comments about the way he looks or his shop. I almost got thrown out doing that." I told them as we walked into the small shop and stood there waiting for Ollivander. He came from the back of his shop to see us standing there, he came up and shook Harry, and my hands, reminiscing about when we each came in to get are wands.

"Mr. Potter your wand is Holly and Phoenix Feather, still so strange and Miss. Chant, when you came in with Dumbledore, so young, you were 12, coming for your first wand in shock that such a place excited, I remember almost throwing you out for almost destroying my shop, your wand is Cedar and dragon heartstring. Such a powerful wand, I hope you are taking good care of it."

"Yes, sir, very good care of it." I replied to the shop keeper.

"Now what can I do for my two most interesting customers?"

"Well we need to get these two some wands." Harry told Ollivander

"Ah and what's your names be boys?"

"I'm Edward and this is my younger brother Alphonse."

"Ah, it's a pleaser to meet you both. Now I will be started with you Edward, lets see," Ollivander brought out his measuring tape "Now which arm is you wand arm?"

"Well, um...I write left handed." Ed told him unsurely.

"Good, good." Ollivander said as he started measuring Ed all over. "Now let's see, how about Cedar and unicorn hair, five and half inches," he said, as he pulled a thin box from the shelf. "Go on, give it a wave" Ed picked up the wand and was bringing it down when Ollivander pulled it from his hand saying "No, no. How about Ash and Dragon Heartstring, 5 ½ inches?" Ollivander's walk down the aisle to the back shelf and summoned the latter over and climbed to the top and pulled out a small box that was covered in dust. He blew off the dust, climbed down the latter and walks back over to Ed handing him the wand. "Here, give this one a wave," Ollivander's told Ed. He lifted the wand up above his head and brought it down and sparks come out of it. "Perfect" cried out Ollivander. "Now time for the younger brother, which is your wand arm?" Shyly, Al told him that he was right handed. After that was said, the tape measure jumped up and measured Al. Hand to armpit, Middle finger to wrist, thumb to pinky, arm span. As the tape maser was moving to his face, Ollivander clapped his hands causing the tape measurer to fall to floor. Ollivander came over and handed Al a wand of his own. "Apple and Unicorn hair, five inches give it a wave," so Al lifted his wand up with his right hand and brought it down in a simple but elegant move. "Wonderful, wonderful! That would be the wand for you."

We left the shop after paying for their wands and heading back to the Leaky Calderon.

"Well, that was fun-filled, now back to school." I commented, "We need to introduce you both to the teachers and get you started on you lessons. So that you are all caught up in the curriculum and can go into your proper year." We all entered the pub and headed over the fireplace. I pulled a bag filled with floo-powder from my red and green massager-bag. I gave the boys all clear instructions on what to say to get back to the Gryffindor common room. I headed into the fire place and called "Hogwarts, Gryffindor common room."

AN: Hey everyone I am SOOOO sorry this took 5 months to post the this chapter. I hope you all like it. The reason why it took me forever to update is because my life got really busy. I had to drop 2 of the 4 clubs I was in. I got a really bad writers block through Dec, Jan and most of Feb. Then March and the end of Feb where taken up my one of my clubs (we had our regional computation the first weekend of March) So that had me busy. I also started work on an orginal story which I will be posting on Deviant art. Its called A New Highschool, New Problems. The link is... http/ phoxchant455. deviantart .com So, ya...I hope you all come and read it. I plan on having the next chapter TEGTH before...SUMMER VACATION!(which is in June). So you all know I encrage you all to send me messages through Fanfiction telling me to update. It will get me moving...typeing...you know what I mean. So if you want an update before June I would advices you to bug me, every weekend trust me it will work!


	5. Charater Profail and AN

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry, the next chapter won't be up for a while. I only have about 1/3 of the chapter done. I have the next 5+ chapters planned out. Just not done, and it won't be done for a while, unless you ALL bother me! I mean it, I really could use some people messaging me and give me that shove to update. Summer is here for me, so I will a ton of more time. So please(I'm begging here!) Bother me! So ya... Here is some character profiles!

Phox Chant

Age-17

Hair color- Bright red think fire

Eye color- Bright green (like Harry's but a little brighter)

Gender- Female

Memento- Ring

(That's all you know now...more is reveled over time)

Ed Elric

Age-15

Hair color- Blonde

Eye color- Golden

Gender- Male

Powers- Alchemy (it's a science but...oh well...)

Side notes- left leg and right arm are auto-mail

Al Elric

Age- 14

Hair color- Dirty Blonde

Eye color- Golden

Gender- Male

Powers- Alchemy

Harry Potter

Age- 17

Hair color- Black

Eye color- Green

Gender- Male


End file.
